onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Lord
Welcome Weirdowithcoffee Hahahahahaha wtf man!!!!!!!! Haha, good choice man... But, the Maid is better..!!! CREEPY MICKEY!!!! Maid 4 ever!! Lol man... You're really weird.... Ehm, I guess yeah.. She will...be...mad.... EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meh... Not a nice pairing XD ..... She looks so.... innocent.. NSOR ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 06:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Well... I think you're not,weirdo, there are lots of users that I've met and I think, but I'm not sure, didn't comment on my avatar, one of them is Whiskey, I'm sure of that. So don't worry. Dont think like that Weirdo.. Its not your fault. And basically there is no fault.. Oh and you should just clone yourself... XD WEIRDO YOUR BACK!! I though you were kidnapped or something.. Yeah its L... My new favorite character in an anime.. Weirdo Excuse my carelessness, I was talking in pm with Sara, then I just saw EXACTLY THE MESSAGE THAT SHIV SENT. Sometimes the chat hates...I'm sorry for not noticing that you entered the chat, but please do not leave from such a silly reason. It doesn't mean we hate you or anything, it's just that we are focusing on something else. You could've waited a bit longer since I only saw your 3rd message(that of us being jerks). I apologize for not noticing, so will you please just return to the chat. Such things Weirdo are to be taken lightly. Man up and do things with a DON. You have to get over such simple things or you will get hurt too easily Weirdo. And I know that when I say simple, for them they aren't just simple, but they have a larger impact, but please, do not let that impact take control over your feelings and make you lose your cool head. Please just return Also they are not ignoring you, they are simply not giving you attention. It happens sometimes, even to me XD. They kinda don't care who joins or not and if you shout for attention, few will actually care. ur not an important user so idc............jk jk but yea i dont even remember ur first one so......yea, idc Troll King Imhungry4444 03:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Behold the wonders of grammar! ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well good for you *sniff* another one has fallen XD. Don't worry, if you say it's good, then enjoy it. And also don't let anyone upset you because of it. No?? Why would I...? Thanks! Unfortunately I start with being absent for a while... See you next week! Response You know what... No one has EVER asked me that. The "Emfrbl" bit is the first few letters of each part of my full name. But if you want to pronounce it as a word, I do pronounce it myself as "Em-fra-bel" One-Winged Hawk 00:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories All categories are available to all users. 22:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Oi Oi Oi Oh, I definitely come here often, I just don't do that many edits. I usually come to add the latest chapter or new characters I like to my watch list. - BattleFranky202 04:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Weirdo I AGREE TO WHAT HAS BEEN SAID! Content on your page replaced by "bye" Why is that? Why are you saying goodbye? Weirdozzy 00:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) read the beginning next time please uhm did you even read how it began, DP is the one who started it by saying I suck. (which is no way for an admin to behave). He started the meanness, not me. I remained friendly for a long while. (OnePieceNation 01:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC)) Ps Well,that is the power of Photoshop that i've been mastering for years. 18:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ban Look, if you have a problem with me tell me. I have much room for improvement and have been in a very stressful situation in the months in question. If you and other wikia members believe that a ban is best I'm fine with that. I just think that your arguments are a little one sided. -- 22:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) re:Bored... Nothing new... 20:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you guys act the same, for being such peak-people. I ain't sure, if it was you or ClericofGayness, but my bro is retarded and one of you guys were messing with the kid. Happy Birthday Coffee Wishing the best of everything to you, have a wonderful birth date today! 05:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah HBD~! xDD 06:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Weirdo! Happy Birthday! ^_^ AkiharaShizuka 06:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Bday weirdo with the same Bday as me XD Happy Birthday! :3 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It's your birthday today :O? Happy birthday anyway :)! 11:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY WWC!!!! 12:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Have a happy cursed day of aging. May you stay Forever young, if you can of course. Nothing Else matters other than your birthday for you today, so ignore all the idiots that try to ruin it! One Day, death will come knockin' on your door, and you'll be riding through the storm to try and escape it, livin' on a prayer and just dreaming on until age shall finally catch up and you'll die, my darling. Until then, just go and show those fuckers that you're gonna go far kid. It's your life after all, you're never gonna be alone :D. Sorry if I was way too random, trying to be original with adding rock songs there in my message, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD Just have a great day Weirdo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY COFFEE 14:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo Coffee, MDM here. A very happy birthday to you and best wishes for your upcoming year and life beyond. Have blast, don't look behind and leave no regrets. Your presence has served purpose of Coffee on this wiki by keeping it awake and energetic all the time and I hope you can futher serve your duty on this wiki as Weirdo with Coffee (*^*) http://i1060.photobucket.com/albums/t445/doodlebug12341/01020136076500.jpg Caffeine isn’t a drug, it’s a vitamin for ones in need! :P 16:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Weirdo have a nice day. 23;05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks guys :3 [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 05:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Weirdy for a late happy birthday..... Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope this year will be the best one you will have so far! :D 20:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) WEIRDO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE.. Sorry for being late -.- .. http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i389/uknownada/483rt0aehkmJoF-2k0RQ-A2.jpg 21:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy extremely belated B-day XD Wat Huh SeaTerror 17:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) JTHM Wow, dude once i saw Squee as your avatar i knew that you read or have read JTHM,im reading it personally and its excellent, im a Jhonen Vasquez fan in general and love his artworks,a great artist. 12:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please, make your sign a template, thank you. please unban me over at creepypasta wiki. sorry for spam. i dont know witch wikis you use nowa days Carterslave 16:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) XD what were you confused about? i got tired of the blog but in short it was based on Oda's recent interview aboyt the final arc which he stated he was planning already and thought out partiallyUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry :p i guess im pretty abraisive, abusive, loudmouthed, etc XD ill try not to be so me thoughUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Stubs An article is considered a stub if it is incomplete or does not have every bit of information possible. An article could be filled out but still be a stub if it's not up to date. 21:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Not to bother you or anything, but you blocked me because I deleted an article on Creepypasta Wiki. This was purely accidental. The computer I'm using has problems so it's resetting itself all the time and it did such while I was editing a page and when it rebooted and restored the session, the whole page was gone. The article seems to be back up right now and I was wondering if you could do something about the block? Thank you for your time. Slenderific 23:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: I need a new sig Okay, I need a new signature, but how do I change it? I'm trying not to be annoying, but tell me as soon as possible.Also I forgot to read the writing on your profile sorry.-Joyrex 20:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) please please base your vote on what has been discussed in the forum and not on the two recently created forums, since that is just unfair. (OnePieceNation 22:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Dreams come true Today, a couple of minutes ago, Yata joined the chat. Your dream came true. As much of a fail as I am. Yata joined the chat, talked for half an hour, left and during all that, I was away playing some random game XD Blocked Hey Weirdy, while checking the Recent Changes, I saw that you changed your name to Cheese Lord, and in the process, you also got blocked. What happened? 16:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) You changed your name? Why did you change your name to cheese lord, above all names? --Legato Bluesummers 04:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What the f... when did you change your name? Also, why "Cheese Lord"? XDXD DP gave me permission to advertise. If anybody, hit him. 21:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Heads upEdit Sff's bot will probably take care of this, so you don't need to do it Continue Please view source mode for my message. 17:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Please view source mode for my message. 12:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) LIVE ME!!!!!!!!! Re: Your "I am" I thought it was pretty obvious. But if not, then read this article section about it, particularly the 2nd paragraph. :海賊☠姫 00:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Busy ;( 13:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Wat Huh SeaTerror (talk) 00:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stubz0rx Talk in proper English or I'll bitch-slap you even if we're partner in crime. And yes, they are not considered stubs, because there's no more addition information we can add to these pages. Therefore, not a stub. 02:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit Whoring just because I can v.v Kk. 21:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) k Cheese Lord (talk) 21:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) k. 21:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ok Cheese Lord (talk) 21:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) wut. 21:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Joeeeey _>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and '''COOKIES!! (9*^*)9